particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Radio Free Terra
Radio Free Terra is a radio network across Terra that broadcasts international news. It focuses on politics and international relations. Overall RFT was started in Dorvik in 2309, and currently is broadcast in seven countries. Additionally, it has correspondents in a number of countries, e.g. Baltusia (RFT was the first to break news of the March 18th, 2318 bombing by Nuncirists in Rokkanville). Programs In addition to several nationally-produced programs, Radio Free Terra produces the following programs: *''Terra Today'' *''Terra Tonight'' *''International News'' *''WorldFood'' Awards and Criticism Radio Free Terra received the 2318 Hero of Terra award "For promoting free speech and free media throughout Terra and specifically for its coverage of the Rokkanville bombings." Although it pledges neutrality, Radio Free Terra has been criticised by some groups on the right, as the party-sponsors of each of its three original branches tend to be on the centre left: the GFP in Dorvik, the LPP in Kirlawa, and the DRP in Davostan. Radio Free Terra has been banned by some governments, most notably Solentia, where the Nuncirists banned all radios, TeleScreens being the only legal form of media. This ban was lifted after the restoration of democracy there, but its status is currently in flux. RFT maintains no operations in Solentia. Subsidiaries Radio Free Dorvik Founded in Fairfax in 2309, Radio Free Dorvik was the first RFT subsidiary. It aslo has a syndicate system in the Lormann language. It produces two shows specifically targeted towards Dorvish audiences: Dorvik Now and CultureWatch. It was banned in 2339 due to new legislation, and all broadcasts in Lormann were suspended indefinitely. RFT headquarters were transferred to Darkuth City, Davostan. However, in 2348, another bill allowed Radio Free Dorvik to restart; it regained had co-headquarter status with Radio Free Davostan. In 2370, Rutania's government accused RFD of broadcasting into Rutania. It appealed to Dorvik's government to ban it, but after being told that Dorvik could not do that to a private enterprise, it bombed RFD headquarters in Fairfax. This prompted Selucia to start a bombing campaign against Rutania, and Dorvik may start a land invasion of the country. It tends to be politically centre-leftist. Radio Free Kirlawa Founded in Micana in 2309, Radio Free Kirlawa is still one of the largest RFT subsidiaries. It produces several programs, including Eye on Cadoria, The Voice and Nation Rundown. It formerly broadcast in German from Kirlawa into Dundorf, but this was suspended after the Dundorfian Socialist government bombed the broadcast tower. Since the Kirlawan Civil War, it has been broadcast only in the Free Union of Kirlawa, although it broadcasts programs into the FIEK. In 2361, after the collapse of Radio Free Davostan, Radio Free Kirlawa was promoted to co-leadership of RFT. It tends to be on the FUK-left. Radio Free Pontesi Although technically a separate subsidiary founded in 2351, Radio Free Pontesi was for most of its existance largely considered a subsidiary of Radio Free Jeztadraki. It received most of its translation services from RFJ, and does not produce any full-length (one-hour) broadcasts. However, after RFJ was merged into RFP due to falling ratings, it grew in size and now runs most of its own translations and broadcasts into Jeztadraki. Radio Free Beiteynu by DSM Founded July 2719. Other Subsidiaries *Radio Free Hobrazia (Astoria City) - founded 2319. Its status was in question in the 2330s-40s due to the legal question of whether its sponsor, the First Party of Hobrazia, was legal. *Radio Free Luthori - founded 2348 *Radio Free Kalistan - founded 2348 *Radio Free Jelbania - founded 2359 *Radio Free Darnussia - founded 2359 *Radio Free Tukarali - founded 2361 Former Subsidiaries Radio Free Davostan Radio Free Davostan was founded in Darkuth City in 2313. It gained RFT headquarter status in 2339 after Radio Free Dorvik was banned. However, it was dissolved due to financial issues in 2356. It produced several programs, inlcuding The Underline and The Tomorrow. Radio Free Jeztadraki Radio Free Jeztadraki and Radio Free Beiteynu began as co-subsidiaries broadcasting in the divided territories of Beiteynu in 2319. It broadcast in Pnték and Hebrew. However, the Hebrew operations were shut down, and the large majority of Jewish Beiteynuese became openly opposed to Radio Free Terra. In 2359, Radio Free Jeztadraki was shut down due to the ASG bombing. External Links *Radio Free Terra Thread *Radio Free Terra Party Organisation Category:MediaCategory:International and party organizations